cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tylen
Tylen is a medium sized, somewhat developed, and established nation at 118 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tylen work diligently to produce Pigs and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Tylen is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Tylen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tylen does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Tylen detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tylen will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. From the Ashes of War Nordreich Blood '' Blood is Eternal. This maxim echoes as one of the most potent revelations of Nordlandic culture and nationalism. It’s meaning, as varied and all too often misrepresented by detractors, is deeply rooted in every institution of the Reich. Its influence is present in every decision of the Reichskaiser himself as he guides the Nordreich towards a bright destiny built on the foundation of legacy.'' Nordreich was built as a union first, but manifested itself into something far more powerful than anyone of the original citizens could have imagined. Brotherhood is the force that emerged, established on the principles of ferocious loyalty and honor. Loyalty is what bound us as one. Honor is what armed us with the sword to strike down the foe that would have us harmed. Brotherhood is what created the Eternal Blood. '' The nation had suffered its trials and strife. Separation of the brotherhood, desecration of bonds for the necessities of survival. The paragon of victory all had built now became the figurehead for emulation. Brother fought brother and it seemed that twilight had settled over the Reich, soon to retire into the darkest night. Times were dark. '' '' But the Blood is Eternal! The bonds, crafted from the fabric of times of both triumph and hardship, could never be broken forever. The brotherhood was restored, ancient glory following in its wake. '' '' The Brotherhood is Eternal! Loyalty and faith restored, reconciliation established, and the tired past put to rest. For the blood is eternal, and for that fact Ragnarok, the end of times, is alone armed with the ability to forever shred the basic principles of Nordland. '' The Blood is Eternal. It lends eternity to the Reich and its legacy, and to the Reichskaiser himself. The gift is earned by all Nordlander’s who chose to arm themselves with the loyalty to defend Nordland and the honor to sweep devastation across her enemies. The Blood is in the Brotherhood, and for that it is Eternal. '' 'by Striderwannabe, 2009''' Category:Nordreich Blood